


Culture Shock

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn ends up in the 24th century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweptawaybayou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweptawaybayou).



Gunn attends Worf's Mok'bara classes. He finds the slow movements peaceful and relaxing. They challenge him in way he likes unlike the culture shock of the 24th century.

Worf's harder on him than the other students. Gunn can't help wonder if it's not Counselor Troi's influence. (Gunn sees her once a week.)

When Gunn's arms shake from strain, Worf comes up behind him and shifts them slightly. "A warrior's heart and mind must also be present in battle," Worf says, "for he's more than a body."

"More than just the muscle," Gunn adds. This place might afford him more than he'd expected.


End file.
